omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Heroine X (Alter)
Character Synopsis Mysterious Heroine X (Alter) (謎のヒロインX〔オルタ, Nazo no Hiroin X (Oruta) is a Berserker class servant. An orphan Villain (bad guy) that came visiting from the Servant Universe. The last survivor of the now destroyed chivalric order of darkness - Dark Rounds. The title bestowed to her is Sir Pendragon. Burning the prana converter reactor Altereactor, an Anti-Anti-Saber Decisive Weapon that sworn to defeat Mysterious Heroine X. The vroid "K6-X4" (aka. Black Knight-kun) is always watching her, who made such vow, from the shadows. One can also say he is casually hiding from work. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A, Will eventually become 5-B with the Necro-calibur Verse: Fate/Grand Order Name: Mysterious Heroine X (Alter), Ex, Beserker, Ecchan Gender: Female Age: '''unknown '''Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Anti-Anti-Saber Decisive Weapon Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Skilled Swordswoman, Magic, Slight Precognition and Intuition, Mana Manipulation, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation (can turn energy of any kind into mana which she can replenish herself with), Data manipulation (can erase the confidential data of others), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (with her personal skill Black Bean Paste Ex), Lightning Manipulation, Telepathy, Invisibility, and Intangibility in Spirit Form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) 'Destructive Ability: Mountain level (has A ranked strengthwhich would make her comparable to other servants like Hercules), can ignore conventional durability in a varsity of ways, Planet level '(if the Necro-calibur is matured enoughit will eventually bring about the destruction of an entire planet), can ignore conventional durability in a varsity of ways 'Speed: ''' '''Massively Hypersonic (should be Comparable to Mysterious Heroine X who has A+ Rank Agility, the highest rating possible for a Servant) Lifting Ability: ''' '''Class 25 (Should be comparable to Saber) Striking Ability: ' Mountain Class' Durability: Mountain Class Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana. Capable of further sustaining her mana supply through consuming food) Range: Extended melee range, several meters with Alter Lightning, several dozen kilometers with Cross-Calibur Intelligence: '''Contrary to her class, MHX Alter is a composed and intelligent individual, being refined and well-educated in contrast to the mindless behavior of most Berserkers. Her Instinct has refined in the use of a blade with her skill pushed to the extreme, and is skilled enough in combat to match MHX and defeat the Servant Universe version of Charles Babbage, who could best even a Knight of the Round Table in combat. Additionally, her Sovereign's Invisible Hand skill makes her a talented leader, bringing out the best in regards to the talents of her allies. '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Necrocalibur, the Altreactor '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: MHXA 1.gif MHXA 2.gif Cross-Calibur: Twin Black Dragon Sword of Promised Victory: A variation of the original Excalibur. MHX Alter lunges at her opponent and slices them repeatedly, before overloading her Altreactor and creating an X-shaped blast from a surge of mana, reducing the target to elementary particles. Additionally, much like MHX's Secretcalibur, it deals additional damage against swordsmen. Class Skills Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. Despite MHX Alter's C-Rank in this skill, she maintains much of her sanity, with her personality being more bookish, as opposed to robbing her of her sanity and reasoning. As is standard, it also ranks up all of her parameters besides Luck and Mana. Personal Skills ∞ Black Bean Paste: An item in MHX Alter's possession, made through the six fundamental forces of Desire (Soul), Sugar (Power), Sales Location (Space), Cost Price (Reality), Production (Time), and Demand (Mind). While it is said to grant its wielder infinite power and turn half of the universe into a confectionary factory with a fingertip, MHX Alter does not know how it functions. It is a parody of The Infinity Gauntlet Altreactor: A mana conversion reactor empowered by Alternium crystals in her body. It converts calories and sugar to magic energy, allowing her to receive a steady supply of mana by consuming food. Instinct: The power to "feel" the course that leads to the best possible outcome in battle. While MHX Alter's mind is insatiable and lazy, she has both refined her skill with the sword and pushed it to the extreme, granting her a C-Rank in this skill. Sovereign's Invisible Hand: A skill denoting lessons taught to her by Agravain, instructing her on how to be a dark emperor. Functionally similar to Charisma, it allows her to bring out the capabilities of her equals to their utmost potential while reading the flow of battle of her enemies. Gallery Mhxa1.jpeg|First Ascension Mhxa2.jpg|Second Ascension Mhxa3.jpg|Third Ascension Mhxa4.jpg|Fourth Ascension Mhxa5.png|Traveling Kimono Mhxa6.png|Introduction and stats Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Servants Category:Alters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Swordswomen Category:Energy Users Category:Data Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Nasuverse Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5